1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to well cementing, and more particularly to compositions comprising a Sorel type cement, a surfactant and an oleaginous fluid and methods of using same.
2. Background of the Invention
Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a wellbore down to the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the wellbore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, is run in the wellbore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the pipe and the walls of the wellbore. Next, primary cementing is typically performed whereby a cement slurry is placed in the annulus and permitted to set into a hard mass (i.e., sheath) to thereby attach the string of pipe to the walls of the wellbore and seal the annulus. The main objectives of primary cementing operations include zonal isolation to prevent migration of fluids in the annulus, support for the casing or liner string, and protection of the casing string from corrosive formation fluids. Subsequent secondary cementing operations may also be performed. Secondary or remedial cementing operations are performed to repair primary-cementing problems or to treat conditions arising after the wellbore has been constructed.
Oil or gas residing in the subterranean formation may be recovered by driving fluid into the well using, for example, a pressure gradient that exists between the formation and the wellbore, the force of gravity, displacement of the fluid using a pump or the force of another fluid injected into the well or an adjacent well. The production of fluid in the formation may be increased by hydraulically fracturing the formation. That is, a viscous fracturing fluid may be pumped down the casing to the formation at a rate and a pressure sufficient to form fractures that extend into the formation, providing additional pathways through which the oil or gas can flow to the well. Unfortunately, water rather than oil or gas may eventually be produced by the formation through the fractures therein. To provide for the production of more oil or gas, a fracturing fluid may again be pumped into the formation to form additional fractures therein. However, the previously used fractures first may need to be plugged to prevent the loss of the fracturing fluid into the formation via those fractures.
In addition to the fracturing fluid, other fluids used in servicing a wellbore may also be lost to the subterranean formation while circulating the fluids in the wellbore. In particular, the fluids may enter the subterranean formation via depleted zones, zones of relatively low pressure, lost circulation zones having naturally occurring fractures, weak zones having fracture gradients exceeded by the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid, and so forth. As a result, the service provided by such fluid is more difficult to achieve. For example, a drilling fluid may be lost to the formation, resulting in the circulation of the fluid in the wellbore being too low to allow for further drilling of the wellbore. Also, a secondary cement/sealant composition may be lost to the formation as it is being placed in the wellbore, thereby rendering the secondary operation ineffective in maintaining isolation of the formation.
Lost circulation treatments involving various plugging materials such as walnut hulls, mica and cellophane have been used to prevent or lessen the loss of fluids from wellbores. The disadvantages of such treatments include the potential for damage to subterranean formations as a result of the inability to remove the plugging materials therefrom, and the dislodgement of the plugging materials from highly permeable zones whereby fluid losses subsequently resume. One technique for preventing lost circulation problems has been to temporarily plug voids or permeable zones with Sorel cement compositions. Sorel cement compositions typically comprise magnesium oxide and a chloride or phosphate salt and water which together form for example magnesium oxychloride. Sorel cements can be removed with minimal damage to subterranean zones or formations by dissolution in acids. Sorel cement use has been limited by the fact that formations that are sensitive to water, such as those containing swelling clay and shales, cannot be exposed to water-based wellbore servicing fluids such as a Sorel cement because of the potential for sloughing of the formation material into the wellbore. Consequently, such wellbores are typically drilled with oleaginous fluids such as oil-based drilling fluids. Thus it would be desirable to develop Sorel cement compositions that are compatible with oleaginous fluids.